


The world will never be the same

by Prentiss (FbiTwink)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FbiTwink/pseuds/Prentiss
Summary: This takes place during Eddie's death. It's Richie's thought process
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	The world will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty, sorry. I'm good at making things even more sad than they already are.

Eddie died and with him went Richie's heart. It hit him like a bullet, tearing through his body and leaving him broken and bloody. As if the world was nothing, he pulled the man he had loved since they were children and held him in his arms. He was dead, he would never smile at Richie again, never hear another stupid mom joke, and never laugh again. The thought of that broke Richie the way rocks broke glass, or the way sticks and stones break bones. He knew he had to kill this fucking clown, he took Georgie from Bill, Stanley from the world, and now he took Eddie. That was what caused so much anger, so much fear. If the clown could take away anything they loved why couldn't he tear them apart? He was dead now, so the fear meant nothing. The only thing he feared was waking up everyday knowing Eddie would never be there again, he would never hear his voice, he would never ever get to make another joke. He was empty without Eddie, like a dog without someone to follow.

I loved you.. and now you're gone, and my world will never be the same.


End file.
